The Revenge of the Coon
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: After being kicked out from The Coon and Friends for a second time that the coon seeks revenge against those opposes him...Can Mysterion and the remaining members stops him and saving the town from his hell raising terror. Nonslash
1. Another Great Mutiny

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Revenge of the Coon**

**Chapter 1: Another Great Mutiny**

One early evening down in Cartman's basement which it was set up as the coon and friends headquarters that all the members had called for a meeting to confronts The Coon and his draconian ideas to combat crimes in the town which the other members is unsettled by these dark actions of their soon to be former leader once again that they are planning to kick him out for the second time for being a dick again and they'd elected Mysterion as their new leader along with Dovahkiin as his second in command . That is when The Coon had came walking downstairs when he had saw them sitting there and knows what up.

"You guys what the fuck you're doing here in mah basement." Cartman asks which he was standing there in front of the gathered team and Dovahkiin was dressed in black clothes with cape , face scarf and a hood along with skull face pattern. "Do you guys have fucking sand in your vaginas or something right now?!"

"Well, Coon that we had came together to discuss about your out of control behavior and you being a fucking dick to everyone on the team?!" Mysterion said "That we had decided to kick your fat ass out again?!"

"What? You're kicking me out of my own superhero group that I'm your leader, Gawddamnit?!" The Coon protested as he was leaning on the desk and glaring angrily at Mysterion.

"Not anymore, fat ass?!" The Human Kite butts into the heated conservation which Cartman was glaring at him too.

"Because you're a asshole that is why that you're campaigning for yourself instead as a team effort which we're here to help our town out to keep her safe from harm not a popularity contest." Tupperware said.

"Yeah ….Don't forget about blackmailing any of our town's officials because you're not getting your way with them too." Dovahkiin/The Shadow added.

"And attacking law bidding citizens who are doing their thing for no reason that in your eyes that they're breaking the law….._Bzzzzzz_?!" Mosquito said while he was looking like being beaten.

"Wait...Wait...Wait...So, what are you saying you guys?!" Cartman said.

"Plus getting yelled at or scratched the hell out of us by you, if we had pissed you off for not following your orders." Toolshed said which Clyde was sitting next to him that he was scratched up all over his body right now.

"Fine….Get the fuck out of mah basement now you assholes that I'm can do all of the crime fighting without you then !" The Coon snapped back as the boys were begins to leave that they're heading for Dovahkiin to set their own headquarters up in his basement which they'd left Professor Chaos inside his cardboard made jail cell.

"So long, asshole that we'll starting our own crime fighting team without you!" Mysterion replied as he looks down at him.

"Hey, Professor Chaos, do you wants to joins forces to destroy Mysterion and his ass kissers."The Coon said as he stepped forward Chaos' cell after his former team members had left for Dovahkiin's house.

"Really? This is true that you're letting me out of here for real, Coon." Prof. Chaos said while he was looking very confused when the coon had uses his metal sharp claws to cut through the roped off door to let him out of there.

"Yes, Butters…..Gawddamnit that I'm being real with you that we needs to get back at these assholes!" Cartman shrieks out with great annoyance as he points his curled metal nail finger at him in a shaming way.

"So, Coon…..What we are going to get back at your former team." The Coon asks after he had walks out of the cell.

"Try to gets the town's officials turned against them, Chaos." The Coon said as he pulls his hand out to shake in agreement.

Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house inside the living room where a very pregnant Mrs. Hughes was laying on the sofa that she is ready to borne Dovahkiin's sister very soon, while Denny was sitting on his chair reading his newspaper when his son and his friends came walking in the door.

"Hello there, champ? I see that you and your friends are role-playing again." Denny said as he had pokes his head over his paper to look at them.

"Yeah….Dad, we're going to use the basement as our secret crime fighting base because we had just a nasty fight with a former member a few minutes ago." Dovahkiin said in a white lie that he knows that they aren't playing at all if his father had found out about the truth which he'll makes his life into a living hell.

"It is fine which you needs to take the trash out later on, champ!" Denny said as his son and his friends walks by him that the old man haven't move at all that his eyes was glued to the paper.

"Soon your little sister will be here, my little man that you've a big job as a big brother." Leah said while rubbing her growing bump.

"Guys, I'll back in a few minutes that I'm going to take the trash out." Dovahkiin said he had went into the kitchen to get the trash and taking it outside for his chore.

A few minutes later….Down in the furnished basement that it was Chef's old house which Mysterion was standing there looking very nervous that he was silently wondering what The Coon have up in his sleeve right now.

"You guys stays here that I'm going out on a little patrol around town right now." Mysterion said as he was running upstairs which all of them was standing there looking very confused."What?" All of the boys said in unison.

"Kenny….., wait!" Dovahkiin replied that the young dragonborn had quickly follows behind the masked crime fighter, but Kenny was fast on his feet that he'd disappeared in the darkness and out of the view. "Damn, he is fucking fast?!" while he was standing there with both of his hands resting on his knees catching his breath right now. All sudden Dovahkiin had looks over his shoulder to discovered the other boys standing there on the back patio.

"Dude, Kenny is out patrolling the town, or visiting the town officials to get some dirt on any crimes that is happening within town." Stan said as he looks at each other's faces with great concerned looks that had formed on their faces at that moment.

"You guys….. I'm was just wondering what Cartman is going to have up in his sleeve to get at us." Token asks that Kyle had stepped forward.

"Token , that won't surprise me at all that he'll do something to get back at us." Kyle added as he looks at the others which they had decides to headed back into Dovahkiin's house to wait the return of Mysterion from his nightly patrols of the town.

"Dude, he will find something evil to get under his thrall to destroy his enemies like last thing with the dark lord." Stan said.

"I hopes that Kenny beats the shit out of him real good this time." Kyle said.

An half hour later….Cut to the South Park Police Station inside the busy main squad room , second thought that most of the uniformed officers and plain clothes detectives are sitting around doing nothing at all, well there is some are doing their paperwork that their daywalker sergeant was leaning against his desk reading his paperwork that is when the coon had sneaked through the main lobby which the desk officer wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey, kid….Where the hell are you going to?" The blond and overweight desk sergeant said as he was chasing after Cartman into the main squad room that Yates had looks up from his reading to see what is going on that he was rolling his eyes with great disgust when he seen him heading his way.

"For God's sake not this annoying rat thing costumed kid with his crazy lies again." Yates said in a very irate tone voice as he looks scornfully at Cartman who was glaring back at him."Look, kid that I've no time to deal with your bogus conspiracy theories right now."

"Commissioner, I've a formal complaint to be filed against my former colleagues?!" The Coon said in a white lie to get the cops to turned against his former group out of revenge.

"Oh, let me take a guess that you'd been kicked out of your group for being a dick which you're a nuisance in my eyes, kid…..And, secondly I'm a Detective Sergeant not a commissioner." Yates said which Cartman was gritting his teeth at the daywalker police sergeant who was standing there shooting a dark glare back at him. "Foley, get this punk out of here now!"

"You fucking ass kisser, commissioner!" The Coon hisses his anger out while Yates was rolling his eyes with great disgust right now.

"Come on, kid that you need to leave, or I'm locking your ass up in the jail tonight." Foley said as he was trying to remove him which Cartman had uses his metal nails to clawed at the cop's face and had fled the scene."Ouch!"

"Give me your radio now that the chief would loves to hears about this incident, Glen." Yates said as he took Barkley's radio from him after he had put his walkie- talkie out of his holster belt. "Seeing that annoying ass kid is like pulling teeth.

"Sir, I'm think he is out on a call because old Mrs. Weaver is misusing the 9-11 service again." Det. Murphey said as he had stepped forward.

"Oh, she is a tough cookie that she only calls 9-11 to find a husband." Officer Adams added.

"For God's sake does that woman knows about those dating sites or ads at all." Yates replied along with a heavy sigh.

"But I'm feels sorry for those guys to respond to that call." Officer Adams said.

"Oh, wait I'm takes that back that the chief is in his office doing his paper work right now that I'm was thinking about Officer McDaniels, Peterson and Stevens at the moment." Murphey said that he was remembering that he didn't see BarBrady haven't emerged from his office at all tonight, but BarBrady had left for home for the rest of the night.

"I'll be back that I'm going to brief the chief on this matter, gentlemen." Yates explained as he walks away to heads upstairs to BarBrady's office which it was on the third floor and noticed it was dark. "Goddamnit, BarBrady."

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the same time across the street , cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office at a medium sized board table which both BarBrady and McDaniels were having dinner that it was P.F. Chang takeout that unknown of them that a mini shadow figure had sneaked into the building through the window.

"Well, here is our date night with Chinese takeout and a glass of wine?!" McDaniels said while she was holding a pair of chop sticks in her hand along with a smile. All sudden BarBrady's cell phone begins to ring which the mayor gives him a dark glare.

"Hello? Why I'm needs to come in that I'm middle of something right now…So, can it waits in the morning, Harris?!" BarBrady said while looking at McDaniels who was sitting next to him rolling her eyes with great disgust and filing her nails that he had ended the call at that moment. "Wait a minute did you said that one of our officers was attacked by a giant rat thing earlier this evening?!"

"What?" McDaniels said in a very low whisper that she looks very shocked to what she had just heard that is why she had noticed a hooded cloaked figure standing before them." Mysterion, what a surprise to see you on short notice?"

"Madam mayor and Officer BarBrady that I've some troubling news to report to you that concerning my team's former member, The Coon which we had kicked him out for being a dick that he may being going rogue to get back at us for disowning him." Mysterion explained as he stepped forward the seated secret power couple .

"Mysterion, we know that your friend had just assaulted one of our officers." McDaniels said as she sat back in her chair in fear and great concern is shown in her face .

"You and your remaining teammates must hunt him down that he had just became the town's most hunted man right now because he had pissed Yates offf." BarBrady added after he had gotten off from his phone.

"Yes, sir that we are on it as we speak." Mysterion said that is when he had disappeared into the darkness once again which BarBrady had looks around the room with a very confused look at that moment.

"Damn, he is super quick." BarBrady said as he turns to looks at the mayor who have an enough for one day.

"George, you tell your men, there is a mandatory dept meeting tomorrow morning ." McDaniels said that is when she had taken charge of the situation for once . "And let go home that I've a enough for one day to finish our date night there." Which BarBrady had puts his arm around her to comfort her that lets him to rubbing her shoulders that she had turned to look at him after he had sent his text to Yates with a smile on his face.

But outside on one of the local rooftops that is when Mysterion had came across the coon whose has the most evilest grin that had formed on his lips.

"Well...Well...Well, it is the town's savior that there is oncoming storm is heading this way, so, watch your back, Mysterifag." The Coon said along with a evil sneer.

"Coon that you'll regret this that I'm promised you that fat ass!" Mysterion screamed his warning out as he glared at his once again rival.

"Actually I'm do like being a villain more than a suck up superhero." The Coon added along with laughter.

"Come to me and say it to my fucking face now you little fat bitch!" Mysterion replied loudly in a shouting matter that the coon had left the scene. "Run, you little bitch that I'll find you!"

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's Notes: I'm wanted to do an Mysterion vs. The Coon fic for a very long time now it is alive at last and I'll be working on this and The After School Outrage's chapter 3 which it is due to be out soon.**_


	2. The Night Watch

**Chapter 2: The Night Watch **

The next following morning at Dovahkiin's house inside his basement now the newly headquarters for the Coon and Friends where the costumed crime fighters were sitting discussing their plans to protect the town and combat The Coon and his childish yet dangerous antics to get back at them for kicking him out of the group for the second time. That once again Mysterion is in charge and Dovahkiin had been named second in command.

"So, Kenny are we staying as The Coon and friends, because the coon is out of the group?!" Tupper wear said while Mysterion was sitting there and begins to laugh.

"What do you think, Token that we're staying as The coon and Friends to piss him off which I'm getting a joy out of it like the last time?!" Mysterion explained after he had stopped laughing to regained his focus.

"Dude, I'm just wondering what fat ass is going to do to us?" Dovahkiin said that he isn't wearing his scarf nor hood at all .

"Well, the last time he was pissed with us for throwing him out of the group that he had used the dark lord, Cthulhu's powers to sent us to the dark and sunken city of R'lyeh…..Bzzzzzz!?" Mosquito added.

"Holy shit…. Are we talking about the Necrommicon and the dark lord?!" Dovahkiin said in a very shocked tone voice as he looks at the others."Timmah!" The Iron Maiden said.

"Yes…It was Mint Berry Crunch who had saved us and defeated Cthulhu." Tool shed explained away while Mysterion just sat there looking very annoyed that everybody had forgotten about his many deaths again. That is when they'd heard Denny upstairs bitching that someone had crapped on the front porch after he had went out to grab the morning paper.

"Who the hell had let their dog shitted on someone's porch and leave it there?" Denny's voice said which all of the boys just sat there with their eyes widen.

"I've a guess to that question….It is fat ass that he does the same thing to me every morning." Kyle mumbles angrily under his breath.

"What? Real childish, Cartman….." Dovahkiin said that is when they'd thought about something at that moment.

"Oh, shit…..We had forgotten about Butters!" Tool shed added.

"It is too late that the Coon had recruited him into his dark cause." Mysterion said.

Meanwhile at the same time ….Cut to the police station inside BarBrady's office where BarBrady is having a meeting with Yates and Dawson to deal with the coon's possible troublemaking in town. That Yates was briefing the seated top ranked police officials by the mayor's orders which the slightly overweight yet bumbling police chief had finally stepped into his role as chief that the mayor is unable to make it in because she had to take Pete to the dentist for his braces tightening appointment.

"Well, BarBrady…Where is our lovely demanding mayor at?!" Yates said while he was standing there with his cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth which BarBrady just sat there with one of his brows was raised as he looks at his second in command whose looks very relived.

"Uh, she isn't coming in at all that she had forgotten about her nephew's dentist appointment Harris." BarBrady said in a very confused yet angry tone as he had seated himself at his desk with a cup of hot coffee before heading out on patrol.

"We can just lied to her that we had the meeting to get her off our backs about that rat thing and his nuisance ways ." Yates replied while he was continuing to smoke his cigarette.

"No….We aren't doing that which I'm sick and tired being yelled by the mayor all time, because you guys' stunts that you'd pulled all time that I'm taking charge of this situation." BarBrady said as he had cocked his brows together which both Yates and Dawson just stood there and looking at each other's with great shock. "Just keep your eyes peel on him that I'll be out on patrol." That is when they'd noticed Mysterion had perched himself on the window's edge.

"Mysterion, what a surprise to see you out early?!" Yates asks as the little masked crime fighter had jumped on the floor which his deep purple cape whipped around.

"I'm out early to catch the coon before he will harm any of our hardworking townsfolk at all which I'd a faceoff with him last night." Mysterion explained that the trio of the top ranked police officials just stood there looking very dumbfounded.

"You did?!" The three top ranked police officials said in unison.

"Mysterion, you've my permission to beat the crap out of him." Yates added while BarBrady just sat there and looking at his phone that he was texting with Mayor McDaniels right now .

"Boy, all of the city officials wants me to beat the shit of fat ass." Mysterion whispered to himself that is when he had decided to slipped through the window and disappeared onto the rooftop.

"Where the hell did he go?" Yates asks as they looks around the room.

"Damn, he is quick…." BarBrady said after he had noticed that Mysterion had left the room that BarBrady had got up from his chair to leave for his morning road patrol and handles the assignment sheets over to Yates at that moment. "Well, I'm better go now with my road patrol…So, bye?!" As he was putting his police cap on his head and scrolled away out to his squad car. At the same moment, cut to the dentist's office in the waiting room Mayor McDaniels was sitting there looking bored while waiting for Pete that she was looking through her smart phone. That is when a very sore Pete had came out with cotton balls were stuffed in his mouth.

"Aunt Mary, Let's go now that I'm just wants to go back to bed." Pete mumbles loudly and flip his bangs out of his bangs while his aunt was paying for his appointment.

"I see that someone is really cranky right now." McDaniels said while standing up by the counter and paying his bill.

XXXX

An half hour later…. Cut to the storage lot inside Professor Chaos' lair which Chaos had brought The Coon to his lair that General Disarray was waiting for them to come in while he was sitting there on guard right now.

"Welcome back to my lair, Coon….General Disarray, the plans to crush Mysterion and his little bitch team." Chaos said as he had led the Coon into his lair that both of them had looks around the area before entering that is when the curly ginger second grader had walking up to the table and places the large rolled up paper that it was bigger than him .

"Chaos…. Should I'm feed the minions." Disarray asks which both Chaos and The Coon just stood there looking at him very quietly. "Fine….I'm doing it!" As Chaos had rolls the large piece of paper out on the table that The Coon looks dumbfounded as he looks at the confusing plans.

"Whoa…Whoa..Whoa… What the hell is this crap that Mysterion and his cronies will get out of that which we needs something to hurt them really badly." The Coon explained while Chaos looks down at his horrible drawings.

"Like what, Coon?" Chaos asks in a confused tone as he looks over at the glaring Coon.

"Go after their support system of the people who're in a alliance with them who appreciated their crime fighting cause." The Coon answered as he turns around to look at his newly formed alliance.

"He means Mayor McDaniels and the police always supports and championed Mysterion's cause to fight crime in the town, Chaos." Disarray said as he had stepped forward.

"What do you mean to go after the support system, Eric ?" Chaos replied in a very shocked tone voice while he was nervously wringing his hands together. "That I don't wants to be grounded again if something is bad by hurting people?!"

"No…. I'm was going to say that we are going to Kidnapped that bitch mayor, Chaos." The Coon said while he was gasping his hands together in a very sinister way.

"How the helk that we are going to kidnap the mayor?!" Chaos said in a stunned tone voice.

"Uh, fuck this that we are blackmailing her instead which it is the easiest thing to do." The Coon replied in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Well, Eric….How we're going to blackmails the mayor which she have a very low key private life which it is going to be really hard to dig up dirt on her." Butters said in an nervous tone voice.

"We'll find something that will hurt that evil bitch." The Coon replied as he was busy with sharpening his metal nails at the moment.

Later on that very same night which it was a Friday night that almost all of the town's adults were out for date night with their loved ones while Mysterion and his new cohorts was sitting there and watching the action down below in a very stealth way .

"Well, Mysterion ….It is very quiet down there which there is no sightings of fat ass?!" Tool shed said which Mysterion stood there very quietly.

"Take an easy cowboy that we have the rest of the night to deal with?!" Mysterion replied as he looks over the streets not turning away from his gaze of watchfulness for any signs of evil lurking below.

"Yeah….Mysterion is right." The Shadow/ Dovahkiin answered while he was fixing his arrows.

"Well, I've brought snacks and drinks for everybody while we are on over watch shifts?!" The Human Kite added that is when he had took his backpack that was filled with food and juice punches off to share among his friends.

"Dude…..Fat ass could be anywhere raising hell right now that we need to split up to cover more ground." The Shadow said which everybody nodded in agreement that Mysterion had quickly turns to look at him with great concern.

"Agreed that we needs to be very careful with the coon that he will do anything to get his point across and his vengeance very seriously with all of his blackheart." Mysterion explained which his voice was filled with great concern as he looks at his newly elected second in command.

"You and Dovahkiin should just punch him in the face to make him cry all way home to his mommy?!" Tupper wear added which Mysterion had begins to softly giggled.

"Dude, I'll bet money on it which I'm wants to see Cartman gets his ass kicked again so bad." Kyle said as he had sat down next to Stan and Mosquito.

Meanwhile at the same time across town in one of the local neighborhoods, outside of the McDaniels residence where The Coon along with Professor Chaos and General Disarray had sneaked onto the fenced property to find something scandalous to blackmails Mayor McDaniels with that she was sitting in her home desk doing her paperwork before heading to bed after a very long day at the office.

"Do you have a camera on you, Chaos?" The Coon said as he had peeped into the window and hides in the bushes behind her which she isn't paying any attention at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry… But my dad won't let me touch his new camera, Eric?!" Chaos answered nervously which The Coon just stood there glaring at him.

"Mayor McDaniels isn't doing anyway scandalous you guys." Disarray added as he had stepped them which Mayor McDaniels had left the room for bed at that moment.

"Gawddamnit, Butters?!" Cartman expressed his anger that is when Pete had struck his head out of his room's window.

"Hey, Fuck faces….What the fuck are you doing down there?!" Pete screamed as he was busy with flipping his long black dyed bangs out of his eyes.

"AAAGGGRRHH! It is the vamp kid that I'm outta of here." Butters screamed and run out of there very fast which Pete was standing there doing the infamous McDaniels eye roll at them.

"Here we come with those vampire poser crap again?!" Pete said to himself and sighed heavily.

"Abort the mission that someone had spotted us." General Disarray said that both he and The Coon had escaped from the bushes below which Pete had went to see his aunt …..A few minutes later inside the master bedroom where both McDaniels and BarBrady were laying in bed and watching TV before bed.

"Oh….The new Game of Thrones is on right now?!" BarBrady said while he was sitting there and wearing his gray colored t shirt that said South Park Police and blue sweat pants minus he isn't wearing his sunglasses.

"You and your Game of thrones, George." McDaniels said which she was wearing her pastel green colored PJs and mudpack mask while reading something on her kindle that is when Pete had came rushing into the room. "Peter, what wrong now?!"

"Aunt Mary and Uncle George….I'd caught someone swooping around the house a few minutes ago which it was the fat kid that I'd scared them away." Pete said which both McDaniels and BarBrady just looks at each other's with great fear.

"Shit …We're in big trouble, George?!" McDaniels said that she looks very nervous at them.

"Oh, boy... This is really bad." BarBrady added.

"Thanks for the newsflash on we're so fucked, George?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone. "We needs to stops that little fat punk."

"Aunt Mary and Uncle George that I think that your secret is safe for now." Pete said which he have flips his long fringe out of his eyes.

_**"To Be Continued"**_


	3. SP's Most Wanted

**Chapter 3: SP's Most Wanted **

The following morning at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park which the members of the Coon and Friends were waiting there that they'd noticed Dovahkiin is missing among them which they begins to panic when he didn't show up at all. That is when Mysterion had gotten a text from Dovahkiin which he is at the hospital that his mom just had his baby sister Lacey Ann Hughes earlier this morning that they'd decided to pays a visit to their new team member. Cut to Hall Pass Hospital in the Maternal Ward wing which Dovahkiin was walking out of the room with Grandpa Drake when he had came across his costumed friends standing there with pink balloons and gift bags in their hands.

"Man, news does travels fast around here?!" Dovahkiin said while in shock as he looks at them that he was holding a bottle of Faygo Cream soda in his left hand.

"Well, it is a small town after all which everyone is up in everybody's asses with gossip or news in one way or other, dude?!" Tool shed replied while the others had nodded in agreement .

"I'm was leaving to let my mom rest for awhile?!" Dovahkiin replied that he looks very tired right now that they were walking down to the lab area.

"Dude, what the hell is Faygo?!" The Human Kite asks which he had noticed the pop bottle.

"It is a pop company in Detroit." Dovahkiin said .

"We needs to be on our toes right now that The Coon have something up in his sleeves as we speak." The Human Kite added which they'd stopped in their tracks to look at each others' with great concern. That is when they'd noticed BarBrady was coming out of the blood lab which he have bloodwork done for his yearly checkup.

"Officer BarBrady , are you following us around?" Mysterion asks as BarBrady was pulling his long left blue sleeve down to cover his bandaged arm which the slightly overweight police chief was standing there and fixing his cap on his head.

"huh? No….I'm was just getting my bloodwork done for my yearly check up before heading down to the station, kids." BarBrady said in a very confused tone voice as he looks down at him."Well, bye then that I've stuff to do today, boys."

"When does he do stuff?!" Token asks which the boys just look and shrugs their shoulders at each other's that is when all sudden they had seen a horrible sight when a greatly livid Mayor McDaniels had came marching through the sliding door.

"Oh, shit that we're in deep trouble you guys." The Human Kite whispered that is when Mysterion had stepped forward to face the furious mayor at that moment.

"Madam Mayor, what surprise to see you here?!" Mysterion said in a very polite tone voice to defuse her warpath thoughts.

"Boys, you needs to do something about that fat friend of yours needs his ass beaten so badly." McDaniels whispers in a low tone which her left hand was covering her mouth while there is people were around. "The little punk was spotted around my home last night." That she was looking furious as she looks at them with her arms folded which her enjoyment after her youngest granddaughter by her son, Rosemary who was born a few days ago had faded out of anger and fear . "Well, you kids better find him before I'm do or any South Park officers does which it isn't going to be a nice picture at all?!" That was when she was walking away from them which they looks at each other's with great concern.

"Dude, she is extreme pissed right now." Tool shed said that they just stood there looking scared as hell.

"You guys know that we needs to find Cartman that everybody in town now wants his head served on a silver plate platter right now." Mysterion said while Kyle was lightly giggling which he was enjoying Cartman's current misfortune as the town's number one most wanted right now.

"Ha-Ha…Man, the whole town wants to see fat ass falls like the asshole he is!" The Human Kite added along with soft laughter while the others looks on in great shock.

"Well, I'm better said goodbye to my parents and my little sister before going to hell?!" Dovahkiin said as he had pulls his hood over his long messy that looks like a caveman Hersey chocolate hair covered head that he was walking back to his mother's room.

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to the town's storage units inside one of them where it houses Chaos' evil lair which The Coon was nervously pacing back and forth that one of his plans had backfired on him. Both Chaos and General Disarray were sitting around in a very bored way.

"Gawddamnit….This is pissing me off that we can't blackmails that bitch McDaniels with anything?!" Cartman protested out loud as he marches to clear his mind.

"Why we just kidnaps her that we demands Mysterion and his team to give up for her safe return?!" General Disarray added that is when The Coon had stopped in his tracks to the young daywalker with a evil grin that had formed on his lips.

"How the hell that we're going to kidnap her, fellas that she have a lot of aides and security personal with her all time ?" Chaos asks which the Coon looks very annoyed at Chaos for questioning his plan.

"Don't worry about it at all, Chaos that I've something up in my sleeve as we speak?!" Coon snapped which both Chaos and Disarray had cowered in the corner as The Coon angrily glares back at them."That is all, that we needs to catch the bitch off guard for once?!"

XXXX

Later on that very same day which it was late afternoon, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk that she was in middle of a meeting with her police officials. That both of her aides had flanked her on each side which BarBrady, Dawson and Yates were standing before her along with Foley, Barkley and Murphey were behind them that she looks very concerned at them for an answer right now.

"Gentlemen, the reason why I've called you all here for this meeting that little fat punk is up to something right now." McDaniels said that she have her hands clasped together.

"Oh, that little annoying as hell fat thing…..Can we just ship him off to juvive hall for awhile?!" Yates said while BarBrady was sitting in one of the chairs that he looks very tired at that moment.

"Oh. Wait a minute….I'd thought that we'd sent him to Juvive hall a couple times for his out of control behavior before." BarBrady added that is when Mayor McDaniels had got up from her chair to come around her desk.

"Well, we'd saw how that turned out that it didn't worked out at all, gentlemen?!" McDaniels said as she leaned back against her desk with her arms folded as she listened to her top ranked police officials.

"Actually, do I'm wants to see that tough as nail new kid and the mysterious kid beat the shit of the fat kid." Yates added while he was busy with smoking his cigarette.

"That will be niccceee!" Murphey said which the mayor just stood there looking very annoyed at them and BarBrady doesn't looks pleased at all either.

"Niccceee!" The other three officers followed that Harris had begins to smirks while the mayor just stood there rolling her eyes at them with great disgust.

"You guys are completely idiots, just find that little fat fucker now!" McDaniels protested loudly that she was pointing her finger at them as she was openly glaring with great rage that something within her had snapped that she had taken charge of the situation before it gets much worse.

"Mayor, I've my best men out on the streets looking for him right now." Yates said as the mayor was walking back to her chair looking very annoyed right now.

"Harris, just do it for Christ's sake!" McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh as she looks at them that is when Yates and his group had left for the station and her aides had left for lunch which she had started her paperwork that had piled up on her desk that she looks very bored at that moment.

After the nightfall….Cut to the old rundown Carl's warehouse inside one of the buildings that The Coon and Professor Chaos along with General Disarray that they're waiting for someone to arrive that was Josh Meyers that Cartman had visited his old friend, Romper Stomper that he had met while he was in juvive and handled Josh a note to ask him to join his cause.

"Thank you for bursting me out of that damned joint?!" Josh said in a charming tone yet a hint of evil to it. "We needs to get into the police chief's mind to attack him with?!" The short black colored hair little boy stood there with the evilest grin had formed on his young face.

"Like what, Josh?!" The Coon asks that he was second guessing himself about bringing Josh into the mix that is proving that Josh is more eviler than he is.

"Use something that he loves to hurt him?!" Josh replied along with that evil grin still plastered on his lips.

"Do you means take his box of doughnuts away, fellas?!" Butters answered which The coon begins to laugh about his question at that moment.

"That I'll holds the entire police force's doughnuts as ransom?!" The Coon said along with laughter which Josh just stood there rolling his eyes at them.

"No…No….No…Not that BarBrady is hiding something from the town that he don't want out ?!" Josh said as he was pacing back and forth which both The Coon and Prof. Chaos just stood there looking very confused to what they'd just heard. "Who did I'd shot over a year ago, gentlemen?!" That the boys were trying to remembers who he had shot.

"Uh, I can't remember at all, brah?! The Coon said while he can't remembered anything.

"I'm was the one who had spilled the blood of Mayor McDaniels, does that ring a bell to you at all you dorks." Josh replied along with an evil grin.

"Gawd….I'd thought my half brother, Scott is fucking crazy, but you'd taken the craziness to the new level." Cartman said in shock that his eyes had widen in fear.

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to South Park Police Station inside the main squad room where Yates, BarBrady and Dawson were standing before the entire squad briefing them on catching the evil Coon that is when BarBrady's cell begins to ring that everybody looks very unpleased that they were thinking that the mayor is calling in to give them a piece of her mind when they looks over and saw Mayor McDaniels standing next to their superiors.

"Sir, what is it now?!" Yates asks when BarBrady had gotten off from his cell that he looks very afraid as he looks at his daywalker second in command at that moment.

"Josh Myers had once again escaped from the custody of Alamosa Maximum Security Juvenile Hall last Night?!" BarBrady quickly replied that Mayor McDaniels looks very shocked to what she had just heard from her police chief that the young man who had attempted to ended her life had escaped again.

"You'd to be fucking kidding me right now, George?!" McDaniels added that her voice sounds so shaking with fear as she was nervously pacing back and forth.

"What? This is going to be a very long week that I'm starting to tell right now?!" Yates butts in that is when they all turned around to see Mysterion had seated himself on the window sil.

"Mysterion, we needs your help." Yates asks as he had rushed toward the young masked crime fighter.

"Sarge, what is wrong that I may ask?!" Mysterion replied that he was silently wondering it is going at this moment.

"It is Josh Myers, he had escaped from Alamosa again, Mysterion." BarBrady added.

"Gentlemen, you needs to find them, before someone gets hurt or worse, get killed." McDaniels said as she stood there in fear.

"Madam Mayoress that my team and I'll find them quickly?!" Mysterion said.

"Well, this is settled then that I'll added extra road patrol tonight?!" Yates said while he have a cigarette in his mouth.

"But we don't have an K-9 unit right now, because Officer McDaniels is on maternal leave." Barkley added which Yates looks very annoyed.

"Well, there is his mom?!" Foley said that he was pointing at the mayor.

"Oh, fine that I'll call my son to begs for his help." McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh.

"Your honor, you needs to go into hiding right now." Yates added that he was wondering what that evil duo will do anything to get their point across.

"Harris, I'm not going into hiding at all, because a pair of little punks aren't getting their way at all that I'm not scared of those damn punks." McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice as she looks at him with a blank stare that is when she had walked away into the hallway where BarBrady had caught her.

"Mary, he'd tried to killed you before to get at me that he'll do anything." BarBrady said as the mayor was standing there that she was trying to not cry at all.

"George, just find those son of bitches?!" McDaniels said as she looks at him. "I think that I'm going to stay here tonight which I'd brought an overnight bag."

"Sure, you can stays in my office that I'm know that I'll be struck here minding the office and commanding my officers tonight." BarBrady added.

"Oh, shut up, George...After all you're the police chief...It is your damned job" McDaniels replied.

"Okay...Okay...Okay...Geez whiz! BarBrady said which he looks very scared.

_**"To Be Continued"**_

_**Author's Notes: I'm back from my much needed break that I'm currently writing the fifth chapter to The After School Outrage and The third chapter to Another Alien Invasion Takeover Plot that they'll be up soon or within two weeks time.**_


	4. The Return of Mint Berry Crunch

**Chapter 4: The Return of Mint Berry Crunch **

The following morning that had just started for those hardworking townsfolk who is making a living for their families to lives on that unknown to them all that a battle is brewing among their young crime fighters after they'd kicked a former member off the team who wants revenge against his former teammates, the police and Mayor McDaniels, the latters had decided to sided with his former teammates that he is considered as the town's most wanted right now. Outside of Dovahkiin's house where the black colored clad up dragonborn were walking out of the front door that he had looks down on the porch for any signs of Cartman being there that Mysterion and his fellow teammates were standing there on the sidewalk waiting for him.

"Dude, I'd sneaked out of the house that my grandma Drake had been watching me as a hawk that my parents are still at the hospital with my baby sister ." Dovahkiin said as he was pulling his hood over his head at that moment.

"Damn, dude….Bzzz!" Mosquito added as they were sneaking away from the area to heads towards the downtown area to see Yates for their day assignment, up by the bus stop that all sudden the winds begins to hits up where a ball of gold light was descending from the clear blue skies.

"What the fuck is that?" Tool shed asked that all of them were looking up at the gold colored glowing star was coming toward them.

"Shablagooooo… Mint Berry Crunch had returned!" Mint Berry Crunch answered as he had landed on his feet.

"Mint Berry Crunch that we'd thought that you're journeying through the universe?" The Human Kite questioned the returned superhero who had returned from his journey across the galaxy.

"Well, I'd returned to help my teammates out against the Coon?!" Mint Berry Crunch explained that is when Mysterion had stepped forward.

"Mint Berry that I've to tell that The Coon had recruited Professor Chaos and the notorious serial toilet paper caper, Josh Myers into his cause." Mysterion warned.

"Oh, guys that we need to get to the police station?" Tupper ware added that is when they had left the area that unknown that they're being spied on by The Coon who looks very annoyed when he had seen Mint Berry Crunch along with Prof. Chaos, Gen. Disarray and Josh Myers in the bushes.

"Fucking Mint Berry Crunch!" The Coon protested out loud and rolling his eyes at the whole thing that he was curling his fingers to make fists that hung down at his widen hips that was shaking with rage.

"Well then….That we needs to destroy their support system?" Josh Myers replied along with a evil grin that had formed on his face and playing around with his roll of toilet paper that he was holding in his hand. "Like kidnapping Mayor McDaniels to put the police on a wild goose chase while we destroyed the town's beloved young crime fighters."

"How the fuck we're going to put this off that I'd originally planned to do this, dude?" The Coon said that he was standing there thinking away.

"Do you guys know that the mayor is under guarded from us right now?" General Disarray quickly replied that the trio were quickly turns around to glares at him. "I'd overheard a couple of cops talking about it this morning?!"

"Why the helk that you didn't tell us about this earlier?" Prof. Chaos said in a very nervous tone voice.

"We are so fucked now that Fucking Mint Berry Crunch which that asshole had ruined my plans to better the world with the dark lord Cthulhu…..Gawddamnit!" Cartman said as he was throwing a fit.

Meanwhile at South Park Police station, inside the main squad room, where it was filled with all cops and detectives for a meeting that Mayor McDaniels and her aides were there too. The high ranked police officials were standing next to a white colored easel board which they're discussing about Josh Myers' latest escape right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very serious situation that the serial toilet paper caper Josh Myers had once again escaped from Alamosa Max security Juvenile Hall last night that we needs to be on guard further notice." Yates said while he was standing there that he was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ugh… This means that we actually do some work around here." Foley said that is when Adams had came up to quiets him and points his finger at their not amused head boss who was sitting there with her arms folded and glaring back at them.

"Uh, Foley…..The boss is here?!" Adams replied which Foley's eyes grew larger when he had faced her at that moment."Shit!" Foley quickly replied in a low whisper that he was standing there, next to Adams.

"Gentlemen, get to the point now that I've to do possible damage control for the rest of the day." McDaniels protested that she looks very bored that she wants out of here that she can't deal with these idiots anymore.

"Sarge and chief…..You needs to take a look at this?!" Murphey said as he was walking into the room while he was holding a tan folder in his hand.

"What is it, Mitch?' Yates asks that is when Murphey had handles the folder over to him which he had opens to see the objects inside."Man, does this day is seem keeping get much worse that Josh Myers had toilet papered the school while we're middle of this meeting."

"Well, just find him and the other punk, Harris that I'm ordering you all to do your job…So, we can resumes some normalcy in this town?!" McDaniels ordered in a very demanding tone as she was heading upstairs that her aides follows inside the elevator. "I'm surrounded by idiots that I'm really needs a long waited vacation away from here!"

"Mayor, you know that don't happens at all?" Freddie added which both McDaniels and Johnson just stood there glaring at the younger aide at that moment.

"Shut up, Freddie?!" McDaniels snapped back while she was standing there rolling her eyes at him that she wants to get this day done while Johnson was standing there looking at his smart phone that is when he had nudged the fledgling aide in his side to quiet down.

"Ouch, why you did that for, Johnny?!" Freddie said as he was wincing in pain for a second that the mayor was not paying any attention at all that she was busy going through her smart phone at the moment.

XXXXX

A few minutes later…..Mysterion and his team had just arrived at the station that they'd notices the stress among the officers and detectives after they had gotten their asses handled by the mayor a few minutes earlier. That both BarBrady and Yates were standing around the map covered boardroom table along with Murphey, Hopkins and Dawson that they're discussing about their plans right now.

"Well…Well…Well…It is our little crime fighters, who needs to get your asses moving to get that fat kid and Josh Myers off the streets that the mayor had torn us a brand new ass a few minutes ago?!" Yates mumbles angrily while he was smoking his cigarette as he was glaring at them.

"Uh, Harris, we needs a plan to catch Josh before he can do something terrible like the last time that he had escaped from custody of Alamosa ?!" BarBrady expressed a great concern that He'd remembered Mayor McDaniels was severely wounded by Josh a year ago.

"Look, Kids that we're in middle of something right now, before we gets our asses handled again by her majesty again." Yates protested as he was looking through the paper that was resting on the table.

"Boys, we needs to finds your friend and Josh Myers that the mayor is in no good mood that she had been wanting for results right now." BarBrady added , as he had taken his cap off his head and places it on the table.

"BarBrady, we are on this case, as we speak?!" Mysterion swears his attention to finds the Coon, Prof. Chaos and Josh Myers before shit hits the fan that is when the chief had gotten a text from someone at that moment that he had taken his cell of his pocket to take a look at it that his reading is getting a little better last two years.

"And who the hell is this kid posted to be that I may ask?" Yates asks out of wondering that BarBrady was standing there that he was on the phone calling Alamosa's warren about updates of Josh's escape right now.

"Oh, this is Mint Berry Crunch that he is returning to my team?" Mysterion said as he looks up at the annoyed looking fiery daywalker police sergeant who was standing there.

"Whatever, kid….Just find your little annoying fat bratty friend and his minions , before we do?!" Yates ordered in a very seriously tone voice as he looks down at them that he was smoking his cigarette as well too.

"Damn, dude that mayoral ass ripping gotten them going them doing their jobs for once." The Human Kite whispered into Tool shed's ear who had nodded in agreement.

"Chop…Chop…Chop, get to the work…Let go, kids? Yates quickly replied, as he was pushing them out of the building at that moment .

"Oh, shit…..It's my grandparents that I'm posted to stay home to get the house ready for my parents and Lacey, but I'm wants to protects the town from any harm." Dovahkiin said which he looks at Mysterion with great concern.

"It's our duty to protect her from any threats." Mint Berry Crunch said that they're heading toward the parking lot where the squad cars are parked at.

"Agreed that we needs to protects her that we're going to separate into two groups to cover more ground that Me, The Shadow, Mint Berry Crunch and Mosquito takes the west side of town while Tool shed, The Human Kite, Tupperware and Iron Maiden covers the east side that we'll meet here at 10 o' clock tonight, but beware of The coon's sharp claws." Mysterion said that is when they'd split up and heads for two different ways that Dovahkiin had handled them his mini walkie talkies out to talk or warn each others about incoming dangers.

"Well you guys that The Coon and his minions will do anything to get at us by hurting our support system?" Dovahkiin added while he was thinking out loud.

"Like Mayor McDaniels for a example ?" The Human Kite said that he knows Cartman is a evil son of bitch that he'll anything to get back at everyone who had wronged him, and he has a long standing feud with Mayor McDaniels since when she had ordered him to thrown out of the city council meeting, because his ranting about hippie jam fest.

Later on that same night…..Cut to South Park City Hall inside the dim lit mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was there to dropped her signed paperwork off that BarBrady was with her that he is watching her like a hawk which it is annoying the hell out of her.

"Goddamnit, Georgie that I don't needs you to watch over me like a hawk for God's sakes?!" McDaniels rants in a very annoyed tone voice as she turns around to looks at him who was standing there with a great concerned look that plastered over his aging face at that moment when all sudden they both had felt a sharp pain in their necks' area that she looks over her shoulder which her eyes was feeling heavy that she had saw The Coon, Prof. Chaos and Josh Myers standing in the doorway before passing out and collapsing onto the floor that they'd been shot with a dartgun."You little bastards!" An half hour later…..Somewhere deep inside the long abandoned Carl's Warehouse's decaying sculpture inside a old rusting bank vault that is when both McDaniels and BarBrady had awoken up to only discovered that they're bounded to chairs and gagged. "I'm ordering to release us now that I'm going to strangle you…..You little fat fuck when this is all over with?!" McDaniels mumbles angrily as she was glaring at them.

"Ha-ha….let's see you try, mayor?!" The Coon replied that his mouth was filled with half eaten cheesy poofs that she was struggling to get free from her prison.

"That I'm greatly hopes that Mysterion and his team finds us, and opens a big can of whoop ass on you punks!" McDaniels continues to mumbles under the duct tape that is when The Coon had rise his claw up and scratched her on her face out of rage that BarBrady looks helpless when he had done the deed which he was struggling to get free at that moment.

"See, gentlemen that BarBrady have feelings for her?!" Josh Myers said as he had stepped forward when he had noticed BarBrady's struggling to get free to protect her from harm. "He has a very traumatic childhood that I'd came across when I'd first met him during your toilet papering stunt, but this is his biggest secret of all."

"So, Josh...What are we going to do when Mysterion had arrived with his boot licking toadies?" The Coon asks that he had his arms folded.

"That I'm know that I'm so grounded after this?!" Chaos mumbles out loud in fear at that moment.

_**"To Be Continued"**_


	5. It is a trap

**Chapter 5: It is a trap**

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to the police station that Yates had noticed BarBrady was missing that any of the on duty officers and detectives who were standing around chatting among each other's that Officer McDaniels had arrived with his k-9 which he isn't happy at all, because he is currently on maternal leave for the birth of second daughter, Rosemary a few days ago.

"This is better be good for me to be here for a major crime shit storm that Keisha is pissed with me and you guys right now?!" Officer McDaniels ranted as he walks in.

"Gentlemen, do you see the chief anywhere at all last few hours?" Yates said while he was standing in the middle of the room with his coffee mug and a chocolate covered doughnut in his hands.

"Well, sir that I'd saw him when he was heading out on traffic patrol which there is no radio contact had came from him at all?!" Adams added as he had came walking up to his daywalker superior that all of the officers just stood there looking very dumbfounded at that moment. That is when Yates had decides to pulls his cell out of his pants' pocket to called BarBrady first than McDaniels that none of them are answering at all.

"What the hell is going on here right now? Barkley and Peterson, I wants you to heads over to city hall or BarBrady's known hideout area to catch speeders and drunk drivers to finds them." Yates ordered that is when the officers had gotten up from their desks to heads out at that moment when all sudden they looks over at the window that Mysterion had perched himself on the window sill. "Mysterion, we are in a middle of a bad situation that BarBrady and McDaniels had disappeared off the map right now."

"Sarge, we have something in our amidst that Peterson and Barkley had found a couple of tranquilizer darts laying on the floor of the mayor's office?!" Murphey said as he had came running up to his older fiery daywalker superior who was standing next to the pint sized masked crime fighter and other officers.

"What?!" Yates quickly replied when he had overheard the revelation from his aide de camp who was standing in front of him while Mysterion was still quiet perched on the window's edge thinking to himself on who had done the deed that he had sneaked out of the window so fast before any officer and detective could flicks an eyelash.

"Hey..Where the hell is the mysterious kid had gone to?" Foley asks while everyone was standing around looking for any sight of Mysterion who had vanished into the darkness below . Back at the abandoned farmstead that The Coon and his minions had moved their hostages out of town inside the main farm that McDaniels had awoke up that she had found herself and BarBrady laying on the floor are no longer bounded in their chairs inside a rust chained link cage.

"George, awake up now?!" McDaniels said which she was shaking him that she had gotten the nerve to slap him in the face that he did awoke up from his little nap.

"Aww….That frecking hurts, Mary?!" BarBrady winced in pain while he was sitting there and rubbing his reddened left cheek.

"For Christ's sake, George that only stings for a second, compared to what I'd gotten earlier." McDaniels replied in a greatly annoyed tone voice that she had pointed the cuts on her left cheek.

"Yippee…We're finally free from those tight chairs." BarBrady said that Mayor McDaniels just stand there that she was nosebridgepinching herself with embarrassment.

"Goddamnit, George…..We're still being held as prisoners right now you idiot?!" McDaniels ranted angrily that her hands was shaking so hard with fury and her brows had knotted together to show her anger."We needs to burst the hell out of here?!"

Back at the station that all of the uniformed officers and plainclothes detectives had gathered around Yates who was briefing them all and the two mayoral aides were there too when all sudden the computer screen crackles to life that reveals something is streaming live right now that is when a menacing looking Professor Chaos had appeared on the screen that his evil laughter had filled the room.

"Who the hell is this brat?" Yates asks while he was standing there with a cigarette in his mouth as he looks at his aide de camp who was shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Gawddamnit, Chaos?!" The Coon rants off screen.

"Behold your coming doom, South Park Police….I am Professor Chaos ?!" Chaos said, as he looks forward the camera which all of the South Park cops were standing there laughing their asses off at that moment.

"Adams, come over here now?!" Yates said while he was waving Officer Adams over that both Johnson and Freddie standing there looking very dumbfounded to what they're seeing right now.

"Ummm…Excuse me, gentlemen…Did you forget that both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady is still missing right now?!" Johnson said after he had cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Yes…Yes…Yes….We still remembered , Johnson about our lovely bitchy mayor and chief is out there somewhere?!" Yates quickly replied while he was rolling his eyes at the mayor's right handed man /deputy mayor.

"Jesus Christ...These men are fucking idiots?!" Freddie whispered into Johnson's right ear which he had nodded in full agreement with his statement.

"You wonders why Mayor McDaniels is always in a bad mood after dealing with these idiots all time." Johnson whispered back while he was shaking his head with great disgust that is when all sudden The Coon had decides to take charge of the situation right now that The coon had pushed Chaos out of the way.

"Well, son of a bitch….It's the fat rat thing, where is the mayor and BarBrady?!" Yates said that he doesn't looks very pleased at all which The Coon was glaring back at him.

"I'm not telling you….Where they're at, commissioner that I'm only demanded that only Mysterion and his team to find us?!" The Coon replied along with a evil smirk that had formed on his heavily plump face that is when the screen went brink.

"Goddamnit, This is getting out of hand that fat kid wish that I don't get my hands on him when we catches him and his toadies?!" Yates rants wildly as he was angrily paces back and forth that everyone was standing around looking at him.

"Uh, sarge that we can't beat any-" Peterson replied that Foley had nudged him in the stomach to shut him up that Yates was standing there rolling his eyes at them.

"SSSHHH!" Foley said while putting his fingers to his lips at that moment. Meanwhile at the same time…..Outside of the police station that Mysterion had bumped into his teammates who were walking down the sidewalk.

"Dude, what is wrong now?!" Human kite asks when he had saw Mysterion's worried face that is when Mysterion had decides to spills the beans that he was sitting on the building's fire escape listening to the whole conservation a few minutes ago.

"Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady is missing right now." Mysterion said that all of the members looks very dumbfounded to what they'd just heard.

"I've a fucking hunch is that fucking fat ass better known as Eric Cartman aka The Coon had something to do with this." Kyle added.

"That fat asshole…Where the hell did he had taken them at, Mysterion?!" The Shadow said that Mysterion was standing there very quietly while he was thinking about something at that moment.

"Wait a minute you guys that Cartman could taken them to the old rundown Carl's Warehouse or anywhere abandoned?!" Tool shed explained away that everyone had gathered around him.

"Shadow, do you have your cell tracker device on you that we can tracks the mayor's cell with that?!" Mysterion asks that is when The Shadow had the cell phone sized device that he had stolen it from the government agents during the Nazi Zombies outbreak that he had pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket that he had gotten Pete to give his aunt's private cell phone number to him unwilling. After punching her cell phone in that device works to reveals where the captives are being held at.

"Somewhere on the outskirts of town?!" Shadow added as he looks up from the beeping device that a little red dot pinpoint where the mayor's cell sign had ping off from one of the local cell phone towers.

"We are going on a rescue mission you guys?!" Mysterion said that his long dark purple colored cape was flapping in the wind.

"What about the police that we needs help from them….Bzzzt?!" Mosquito added.

"Fuck the cops that they're fucking idiots that we're the ones who saved this damned town all time while the adults around here are so fucking stupid." Kyle rants loudly when all sudden they all looks over to see Morgan Freeman walking toward them.

"Morgan Freeman, what you are doing here?!" Tupperware asks as he looks at his friends in a very shocked stare.

"Hello there, Children that I'm here to explains why The Coon and his minions had kidnapped your town's mayor and police chief to traps his former team for kicking him out." Morgan Freeman explains the Coon's evil plot to the young heroes.

"OOOH….Now it makes complete sense." Tool shed said that is when a random freckle had appeared on Morgan's left cheeks, before he had disappeared into thin air .

"Timmmah!" Iron Maiden chanted.

"Hey….Where did he go?!" The Human kite asks while everyone looks around the streets right now.

Back on the rundown barn inside the main farm building, where both BarBrady and McDaniels were trying to get free that they're pulling the chainmail off when all sudden Mayor McDaniels had cut the left palm of her hand that she had dropped on her knees in pain at that moment.

"Son of a bitch that fucking hurts ?!" McDaniels said as she looks down to her heavy bleeding hand that her blood was dripping on to the dead hay that BarBrady had taken a clean cloth from his pocket to wrapped it around her hand to stop bleeding.

"There…There..There…..Let me take care of this wound for you." BarBrady said in a very low and sweet tone as he sat down next to her to comfort her.

"There's days like this that I'm happy to see you at my side even through you're an idiot, at least I'm grateful?!" McDaniels said as she looks into his dark shaded police issued sunglasses that at that moment he smiled at her for the kind gesture.

"Thanks, sweetie?!" BarBrady said as he had puts his arm around her shoulders to comforts her while they're still struck in the cage that is when the farm doors had swung to reveals Mysterion and his team.

"Madam Mayor and Officer BarBrady, are you okay?!" Mysterion asks that he had noticed the wounds on her face and hand at that moment.

"Oh, really that I don't look good at all, kid?!" McDaniels said in a very sarcastic tone voice as she was glaring down at them that BarBrady had puts his hands on her shoulders to help to calm her down. That both of Mysterion and The Shadow were cutting through the cage to get them out that the two adults had climbed through the cut out passage way that BarBrady had grabs his gun and radio from the table.

"Boy, she is still a bitch?!" Tool shed whispered to The Human Kite who had nodded in full agreement.

"George, Yates and his stupid ass squad here now." McDaniels ordered that is when they all noticed The Coon and his toadies standing on each sides of him.

"Well…Well..Well…It is Mysterion and his squad of ass kissers?" The Coon states coldly as he looks at his former teammates who were ready to fighting them that Mysterion had look up at the slightly injured mayor who had them to kick his foe's ass at that moment.

"Mysterion and the dark clothed kid….I want you to kick that fat ass." McDaniels ordered that they all looks up at her

"You guys that I'm was only playing?!" The Coon said in a panic that he knows he is fucked now.

_**"To Be Continued"**_

_**Author's Notes: Well, I'm better close the story with the next chapter and the final chapter to Another Alien Takeover before planning the sequel to The Stick of Truth.**_


	6. Mysterion vs The Coon

**Chapter 6: Mysterion vs. The Coon **

As the other team members were leading the mayor and BarBrady out of there on Mysterion's orders that the mayor wants to stays to watch the whole beat down which she was being very stubborn with them that they had quickly back from her after any tugs at her jacket is futile that is when she glares at them at that moment. The angrily glaring mayor is were standing on the upper cat walk looking down at her little crime fighters, Mysterion and The Shadow were getting ready to fight their fat yet foul mouthed foe right now.

"Dude, it is like that time when she had asked us to beaten the hobos up and chased them out of the town." The Shadow whispered to Mysterion, who had nodded in full agreement.

"It is Mayor McDaniels, what expect from her that she can be a caring person yet can be a cunning and coldhearted evil bitch when she wants to be?!" Mysterion whispered back to him that she was starting to get very demanding.

"Oh, come on your brats that I wants to see that fat ass punk gets his ass kicked by you two heroes …Let go now?!" McDaniels loudly demands as she was looking over the edge and gripping her fingers around the bar of the cat walk.

"Aye, you evil fucking blue hair bitch?!" Cartman quickly muttered his disgust with her insult that she had made a whatever motion with her left hand to set his insult away that she don't gives a shit about what he think about her at all.

"Oh, really, kid? That I'm evil that I'm not the one who had kidnapped two city officials , and then got the nerve to bodily harms one of them that I'll loves to see you shipped off to juvive." McDaniels snapped back that the other kids just stood there and shrugged their shoulders to let her keeping going that Kyle is secretly enjoying this. "Mysterion, kick his ass please that I'll be pleased with that then." That is when Mysterion had begins to punches the coon in the stomach which he begins to swing back with his sharpen metal claws at him that Mysterion had dodges out of the way to miss the claws while The Shadow begins his arrows attack on Chaos, Disarray and Meyers who were fleeing from the scene like a chicken at that moment.

"Oh, hamburgers that I'm shouldn't pissed Douchebag off that I know he can kicks our asses for sure." Chaos screams in a great panic that The Coon looks very shocked when his soon to be onetime allys were running away to let him stand alone.

"Fuck you…..You fucking assholes!" The Coon had screams out loud to show his disapproval.

"This is not what I'd originally broken out of Juvive for nothing at all, and could get my ass kicked too?!" Josh Meyers quickly replied as they were running out of the doorway when the massive rows of local squad cars were rolling up that the trio had dodged the headlights and flees into the woods to escapes from possible custody while both The Coon and Mysterion is still beating the shit out of each others.

"AAARRRGGGHHH….Son of a Bitch, Kinny?!" The Coon screams out loud in pain while Mysterion had grabbed on to The Coon's nipples and begins to twists them very hard that they both looks very bloodied and scratched up that is when Douchebag had came running up from the side, and tackles Cartman on to the ground.

"Oh, what is you going to do to me now, fat boy that you're to bitch slap me like you did with Kyle while he was saving Family Guy from Cancellation." Mysterion replied while the blood from his nose was oozing down that is when The Coon had swung his arm to scratched Mysterion with his claws that had left a deep gashes down on his left arm that The Coon had gotten up from the ground and flees from the scene when Yates and his men had stormed into the warehouse. "Oh, fuck this shit…..Screw you guys, I'm going this way, because I don't to be fucked up by Douchebag!"

"Where is that little fat punk at?, Madam and sir, are you okay?!" Yates asks as he had stepped forward while both of the mayor and BarBrady were walking toward him that they both looks very banged up and haggard at that moment.

"Do I like looks fucking okay , Harris that I'd been held as a hostage for a few hours for Christ's Sake?!" McDaniels added in a very annoyed tone voice that she wants to go home to take a hot long and relaxing bed than bed.

"Uh, sir that the local press had gathered outside that they're looking for a news story right now." Murphey said as he was running up to them that Mysterion and his team had left the scene in a great hurry.

"Well, mayor…It is your arena that your press time is calling for you?! Yates said as he looks at the mayor who was standing there with her arms crossed together and glaring back at him for a second.

"How about a no, Harris that I'd a enough for one night which I'm don't want to deal with the press at all that all I want to do is go home?!" McDaniels said as both she and BarBrady were leaving. "Come on, George that I needs someone to escorts me home."

"Well, that is my cue to leave then, gentlemen…..So, have a lovely night?!" BarBrady said that is when the mayor had nudged him with her left elbow into BarBrady's stomach that she wants to leave now, right after they had left the building.

"Whoosh…Whoosh!" Foley was making whip sounds while the others was standing there laughing while Dawson was outside getting a interview to the local press at that moment. While in town that the coon was sneaking through the dark alleyway to get home when he was cornered by Mysterion that he had noticed his rival's shadow on the wall.

"Gawddamnit, Mysterion that I'm done with this." The Coon said as he had a long and bored sigh out.

"Oh, really, fat ass that you'd kidnapped the mayor and BarBrady to get back at us, because your greedy and cruel asshole ways had gotten you kicked out of the group for a second time ." Mysterion said as he had jumped down from the roof's edge to lands on his feet like a cat.

"Well, come at me, brah that you wants a second round….Its game on, motherfucker?!" The Coon said that he has his fists up that is when Mysterion came out of nowhere to clocked him in the face which he is starting to cry like a big baby he is that he was covering his nose with a tissue.

"I'm not scared of you, fat ass!" Mysterion said while he was standing in the middle of the alley that hit had sent The Coon crying to his mommy.

_**"The End"**_


End file.
